


Sleepover Surprise

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Don't say I didn't warn you, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fucking, Hardcore, Incest, Lesbian, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Seriously don't read this unless you like graphic descriptions of sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: The Liars get a surprise when their Moms join their sleepover





	Sleepover Surprise

"This is so exciting," Aria grinned as she dropped her knapsack on the floor.

"Totally," agreed Hanna, walking over to a couch and sprawling on it.

"It seems so long since we've had a sleepover the four of us" agreed Spencer.

"I can't believe your Mom let us have the barn all to ourselves as well," Emily looked round, though even as she called it a barn she wondered if the deluxe suite of rooms could fairly called that anymore. It certainly looked a lot different from when Alison had vanished from it, when it had been wooden floors and draughts. It wasn't just the carpets on the floor and the insulation that made it different, but the expensive kitchen and double bed, the large comfy sofas and the bathroom off to the side with a bath big enough for two and a shower not much smaller.

"I think they're being a bit less protective, they can't wrap us in cotton-wool forever," said Spencer. She shrugged, "When I asked her about a sleepover she was surprisingly keen - even suggested we sleep here, I guess she wanted us out of the house."

"Probably wanted some sleep and thought we'd keep her up all night gabbling away into the small hours," said Aria.

"You mean we're not?" Hanna grinned as she spoke in mock shock.

"Mmnnn well, we might a little," admitted Aria, "As we're all single we can have the all men are bastards conversations" she briefly paused to look at Emily and smiled, "plus a few women."

Em grinned back "I'm okay with the all men are bastards, that's why I play for the other team."

Her friends laughed as they all slumped around the room, the conversation flowing free and easy as it does between besties. Little did any of them know what the night would bring and what their Moms had planned...

*

"Are you all topped up?" Veronica Hastings held the bottle of wine at angle, ready to pour it if one of the Mom's round the table gave the slightest indication that they needed it. The other three shook their heads or placed their hands lightly over their glasses to show they were okay with the amount they had. Veronica put the glass down and looked at her friends, Ella Montgomery, Pam Fields and Ashley Marin. They looked back at her waiting as she picked up her glass and slightly raised it into the air. "To banging our daughters," she toasted.

The others raised their glasses and clinked them together, repeating her words, "To banging our daughters."

"In every hole," added Pam keeping her glass held high

The others laughed and brought their glasses together again as they repeated the toast, "In every hole."

"I am really looking forward to this," Ella said.

"Me too, ever since you suggested it, Veronica I've been thinking about it and what it'll be like to fuck Em," Pam smiled broadly sipping at her wine.

"You certainly have the advantage in that your little sexpot has slurped pussy before," grinned Ella.

"I'm certainly looking forward to what her talented tongue can do," Pam laughed, "though I'm sure you'll all enjoy the enthusiastic amateur approach from your own lithe hotties."

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Ashley asked a little nervously, "I mean, I've been really want to bang Hanna's honeypot for a long time, but I don't want to ruin my chances by going in too early."

"Too late for reservations," chuckled Pam, "We're committed."

"They're ready for it, have you ever seen four such teen strumpets - they're just begging for some more mature pussy," Ella grinned.

Veronica nodded, "And as long as you've been playing the recording whilst they've been sleeping they're all ready." She reached out and tapped the recorder on the table and her tones slipped sensually out of the speakers, "You want me Spencer. You want me to fuck you. You desire me so much you dream of me. You don't care it's wrong, you'll do anything to have sex with me." She switched it off, the rest of the recording was in the same vein, slipped into her daughter's room when she was asleep to sub-consciously seep into the teen's brain. She looked at her friends and they nodded to show they had put similar recordings in their own daughter's rooms.

"How do we know they're fully prepared?" Ashley still sounded nervous.

"We don't," said Veronica, "We have to do a leap of faith."

"But this is a once in a lifetime chance, if we blow it..." Ashley looked round at the other two Moms for support.

Ella gave it her, albeit by reassuring her not agreeing, "They're ready, it's obvious. I've seen Hanna glance at you and she's not thinking she'd like to borrow you're blouse, she's thinking she'd like it off and to be sucking at your tits."

"You can tell that from Hanna's glance?" Ashley said.

"Yes and it's not just Hanna, I've seen Aria looking at me in the same way and Em and Spencer doing the same at Pam and Veronica. They're ready..." Ella said.

Pam patted her friend's hand, "We're all nervous, but think how good it'll be when Hanna's servicing you with her tongue."

"Or when she's spread for your strap-on," Veronica said. She raised an eyebrow slightly and said, "We can always postpone if we've doubts," in a tone that suggested that not only did she have no doubts herself, but that she felt Ashley's were at risk of ruining an evening all the Moms had been looking forward to.

Ashley smiled was a little forced, but it was a smile of agreement none the less, "I just wanted to make sure we're all ready, I am."

"Good," Veronica drained her glass, "Let's go get changed."

*

The door opened and Aria had to force her mouth to remain closed as her Mom walked in. The teen had been having sexual thoughts about her Mom for a few weeks now, at first they were sleep time dreams. However more and more she'd found herself imaging her Mom when she was awake. Fantasies of forbidden lesbian incestuous sex filling her mind even though she knew it was so very, very wrong. The dress her Mom was wearing would lead to a few more, she had left the house with Aria in the passenger seat wearing slacks and a shapeless blouse, she entered the barn wearing a slinky dress down to her thighs and which left much of her bust exposed. The teen vaguely noticed that her friend's Mom had also changed to similar dresses.

"Are you all going out?" there was a definite tremor in Spencer's voice. Aria wondered if she was looking at Ella with the same lust as her daughter; her Mom was so hot looking that she was sure her friends were lusting after her - even if Spencer and Hanna were straight. Still at least Spencer could speak, Aria was so dumbstruck by her Mom's hotness any words would have been as intelligible as when she was four.

"No," it was Veronica who answered, "We just thought we'd come and hang with our daughters, if that's okay with you?"

Aria had two problems with that, one seeing her Mom so sexy was sure to drive her over the edge, but she'd have to hold her desperate need to deal with her itch in her pussy until tomorrow morning - which was a hell of a time to wait. And secondly, she was just wearing some pyjamas and slippers, hardly sexy wear and compared to her Mom (and the others) she felt seriously underdressed. She quickly glanced at her friends, they all seemed as dumbstruck as she was and she wondered if the Moms would take that as hint and leave. She forced her vocal chords to relax and her mouth to open, "That's okay with us." There was a little squeak in her voice, but she thought she'd got away with it.

"Good," said Ella. She put down the shoulder bag she'd been carrying, "Squeeze up," she smiled at her daughter, sitting on the couch and as soon as Aria moved an inch sat down next to her. As Pam also joined Em on the couch meant for two it was a squash Ella's naked thigh pressed against Aria's. With no space for her hand Ella draped it round Aria's shoulder, hanging it down loosely and so near the teen's tit she could fantasise about her Mom stroking it. She kept her own hands in her lap, making sure she didn't get so carried away by the Milf's closeness she'd do something by accident. Over on the couch opposite Hanna and Spencer were equally squashed by their Moms, the two teens looking nervous and their Mom's looking relaxed as they too slid their arms round their daughter's backs.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Ashley.

"Er, nothing much," lied Hanna. 

Pam laughed, "That's a give away. You were talking about sex."

The four teens blushed in confirmation as they'd all been talking about sex and ex's. Veronica gave a friendly laugh, "I don't know why you're going red, its what teen girls all talk about, and as they get older they still talk about it."

"What do you think we talk about when we're together?" Ella said, "Soft furnishings?"

To be fair, whilst Aria hadn't really thought about it, if she'd had to guess soft furnishings would have been up there with modern music being rubbish and house prices. She didn't say that and just nodded sagely as if she was agreeing with her Mom. Her Mom smiled at her reaction and gave her a friendly squeeze, before continuing, "We're always talking about pussy."

"Pussy?" Aria wasn't the only one who blurted out the word in surprise, her three friends did the same.

The four Moms smiled at each other as if they were telepathically sharing a secret joke, "Yes, pussy," said Pam. "Did you think you were the only lesbian in Roseview, Emily?"

"Um," went the teen. Aria knew that she didn't, there were a couple of others at least one of whom Em had dated. But she was pretty sure that Em, like the rest of them, hadn't suspected their Moms were among them.

"The four of us having been getting hot lesbian action since we were in our teens," Ashley said.

"And even more now we're single," Veronica smiled.

"Really?" Aria said aghast, looking at her smiling Mom. It was terrible, finding out her Mom was a lesbian, it meant her forbidden taboo fantasies would going into overdrive as she imagined her Mom seducing her over dinner. But even worse was the thought that even as she would be in her bed, fingering her pussy at the thought of her Mom, in reality Ella might be having her cunt tongued by some other girl at the same teen. Suddenly an even worse thought hit her, was her Mom and her friends dressed up because they wanted to seduce each other's daughters? Aria had no problem with her friend's Moms, they were kinda hot, but not so much that she'd have thought she was lesbian for them. But the thought of even her BFFs down on their knees tonguing the pussy that was rightfully hers, made her almost literally green-eyed.

Her Mom didn't seem to notice her reaction as she just said, "I've never had so much as since I split from your Dad. Every Wednesday after aerobics I go to this little lesbian pick up place and find a hot cutie who can lick."

"You do aerobics on Wednesday as well," gasped Hanna, looking at her Mom.

Ashley smiled, "We usually pick up different women, but I'm not going to lie we've shared a few. With Pam and Veronica as well." The two women nodded and smiled in agreement with Ashley's statement, leaving the four teens stunned and speechless.

"So we've told you about we're lesbians and we know Emily is, what about the rest of you?" Veronica asked with a smile.

Hanna surprised her friends by speaking up immediately, "I am or at least I think I may be. I've been having lesbian fantasies about somebody..."

"Me as well," Spencer spoke almost as quickly, blushing slightly as she looked at her friends, "I mean I haven't done anything, so it wasn't worth sharing."

"Aria?" her Mom smiled.

For a second Aria paused, there was no way she was going to say who'd she fantasised about, but... "I've got a crush on this older woman..." she quickly added, "...I've not done anything about it."

"You should mention it to her, getting a Milf to break you in the best way to loose your lesbian virginity," her Mom said.

"And most Milfs love teens, we do," said Pam.

"My favourite Wednesday night tonguing is from a teenager," confirmed Ashley.

"There's nothing like a Mom fucking you," agreed Veronica.

"You all should get yourselves Mom banged," giggled Ella.

Aria stiffened her Mom's hand had fallen a couple of inches and was now resting over the teen's tit, the fingers brushing gently at the nipple. Aria turned her head to her Mom and her Mom looked backed guilelessly, a smile on her face as she continued to stroke the teen. Aria gulped inwardly, had she totally misread what was going on? Was her Mom interested in her? Was her fantasy going to happen? She looked at her friends and saw that all the Moms had moved slightly, there hands stroking at the teen's tits or down on their thighs holding them gently. It could all be innocent, but Aria didn't think so.

But there was one way to find out, "My crush is on you Mom." She felt her chest tense even as she said the words and heard the audible gasp from Emily.

"Me as well," said Spencer.

" Me too," Hanna added.

There was a pause of about half a minute, and then Emily said, "And me."

For a few more moments nothing happened, though the Mom's didn't stop caressing the teenagers' nipples and Aria wondered if she'd just made the worst misjudgement in history, made worse by the fact that her friends had then followed her lemming like suicide plunge. Then her Mom smiled wider, "Really? We'll have to see what we can do about that."

Her head moved and, before Aria knew what was happening, her Mom's mouth was on hers. For a second the teen couldn't react, still surprised at the turn of events, and then she remembered her fantasies and how much she wanted this. Her lips opened gently and she let her Mom's mouth engulf hers, the soft womanly lips of Ella pressing at hers, gently mouthing at her. At the same time, her hand on the tit began to squeeze and fondle it more actively, groping at the boob through the cotton top. Her other hand was on Aria's thigh, massaging and rubbing it, squeezing and grip at her flesh. 

"Mmmnnn," the teen kissed her Mom passionately. She could feel the sofa shaking, not only from her and her Mom, but Pam and Em, the two Fields kissing with the same intensity as the Montgomerys. And whilst she wasn't paying too much attention, from the corner of her eye Aria could see the Hastings and Marins also embroiled in passionate clinches. Her mouth pressed against her Mom and opened as her Mom's tongue pushed forward and slipped against her own, the lithe muscle exploring the teen's appreciatively. Aria still couldn't quiet believe it was happening, but she wasn't complaining.

"Mmmnnn," Aria moaned again as her Mom's mouth continued to move over hers. Then she gave a sudden shudder and moan. Her Mom had slid her hand from the thigh to between her legs and was rubbing at the teen's pussy under her pyjamas. Aria wasn't a virgin, she'd been touched down there before, but even so it was a surprise, though as her Mom rubbed her skilfully and gently, she decided it was a welcome one. She eased open her legs so that her Mom would know she was happy for the Milf to continue rubbing her there.

Her Mom slid her hand over the pussy, pressing down at the slit.

And Emily's tops landed on the floor beside them.

*

Emily Fields was surprised how greater a kisser her Mom was. She'd had the hots for the older woman for at least a month now, regularly masturbating as she imagined her Mom's lips on hers. But the reality was even better, Pam was the best kisser the teen had yet had - the comments about Moms being better were true, at least for Emily and Pam. The teen had been surprised with the evening, but she quickly decided to go with the flow and what a flow it was, her Mom's mouth moved on hers, as she rubbed and groped at Em's tits, massaging them in way no-one else had managed. All around them Emily's friends made out with their Moms, a taboo kissfest taking place in the barn.

Pam pulled her mouth back from Emily's, though the smile on her face told the teen it was only temporary. The Milf reached for the teen's pyjama top, slipping her hands under the hem, "Let's get this off."

For a moment Emily hesitated, things were moving fast and even if this was her fantasy come true, she wasn't sure she wanted to be topless and kissing her Mom in front of all her friends, even if they were also making out. Her Mom smiled at her encouragingly, "I haven't seen those beautiful tits in years, I'm just wanting to see how big they've become." She tugged at the top again.

"Okay," said Em and raised her hands, allowing her Mom to remove the pyjama top and drop it to the floor next to Aria and Ella. The Milf looked down at the boobs admiring them and then she leant forward to kiss and lick at the nipples. The teen shuddered and gasped as her Mom took a titty in her mouth and sucked it in, her teeth prying at the nub and stretching it as she pulled back. Pam moved to the second titty, swirling her tongue round the nipple and sending Emily to heaven. The teen closed her eyes and let the sense of pleasure roll over her. By the time she opened them, her three friends were also topless, their Mom's suckling at their titties like reverse babies. 

"MMmmnnn, these boobs are beautiful," Pam said as she switched again, her tongue teasing the erect nub. At the same time her hand moved down to Emily's pussy. The Milf eased her fingers over the elastic of the pyjama pants, pulling them down just a little. She started to rub the teen's cunt, running through the thin strip of hair above the slit and over the quim itself, making Emily shiver with excitement. She shuddered more as her Mom spread the hole between two fingers and slipped her middle one down the crack.

"Ooooh, Mom, ooooohhh," Emily moaned in pleasure as she was stroked, her pussy tingling with excitement as her Mom's finger slipped through the wet crack, easing into the pink and working back and forth. "Ooohhh that's good."

Her Mom began to finger her more vigorously, shoving the finger into the hole and twisting it round. Emily gasped and shook, her back pushing back at the sofa. beside her she could hear Aria's pants and see her friend shaking in pleasure as Ella's elbow pushed back and forth and on the couch opposite Hanna and Spencer had their heads thrown back as they squeaked to the roof as they too were finger fucked. The four Mom's seemed to know what they were doing, thrusting the fingers deep into their daughter's cunts and stimulating the special spots, adding to the pleasure by sucking and licking the teen's sensitive nipples. "Oooohh," Emily moaned, "Uuuurrhhh yesss," she grunted.

The sounds were replicated by her friends, the barn full of their excited grunts and pants as they came. 

After a few moments Veronica stood up and undid her dress, dropping it down to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. She returned to her daughter, alternately kissing her and licking her tits, all the time her fingers burying themselves in the teen's sweet snatch.

"You want me to get out of my dress as well?" asked Pam and without waiting for an answer she stood up. Ella was doing the same and the two Milf's stood side by side as their daughter's looked up at them lustfully. The two Mom's reached round and unzipped their dresses, slowly letting them fall to the ground, leaving them wearing nothing but high heels. They swayed sexily, "Enjoying the view?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically and her Mom got onto her sliding down her knees, Ella doing the same to Aria. The last thing Em saw before her naked Mom's mouth engulfed her was that Ashley and Veronica was also sitting on their daughter's kissing them passionately. And then Em didn't care any more what her friends were doing as she was lost in her Mom, the older woman kissing her passionately, her hands on the teen's shoulders, pinning her down as their naked titties rubbed and bounced together. The sound of their slurping was loud, as loud as Ella and Aria's as the Montgomery's also made out with a violent enthusiasm. Emily knew what they were doing was wrong; she also didn't care.

Pam's hand was back down her daughter's pyjama's, rubbing and playing with the soaking pussy, so damp it was staining the cotton. With her other hand she guided Em to her own pussy. The teen knew what to do, and began to massage and finger it, pushing her digit into the hole she had once come out of. Her Mom was already wet and as Em thrust her digit in the Milf got even wetter. Bucking and shuddering she kissed Emily even harder, her mouth controlling the teen's, only briefly separating to moan for air and gasp in pleasure. "Mmnnnn, ooohhh."

Emily knew what she felt like, "OOOohhh," she groaned herself and pressed her lips back at her Mom's.

They kissed for what seemed an age and what was no time at all. Around them Em's friends were doing the same, grunting and gasping in between kisses. In one of the breaks Em could see Ashley standing up to let her daughter get up, before the Milf returned to the couch and Hanna crouched between her knees. Emily kissed her Mom more vigorously, wondering if soon she'd being doing the same as Han.

*

Hanna had recovered from her surprise that her friends all had the same fantasy as she did almost as quickly as she got over the shock it was going to come true. Unlike Emily she'd never kissed another girl, but if her Mom was anything to go by she'd had missed out. And when her Mom had started fingering her as well, Hanna had pretty much gone to heaven and she had to return the favour.

Her Mom pulled back from kissing her and they both gasped for breath as beside them Veronica tongued Spencer with vigour. Ashley smiled, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder so her boob was uncovered for her daughter. She reached down and took Hanna's hand, and licked the middle finger, the one that had been fingering her cunt. "Yum," she giggled.

"Does it taste nice?" asked Hanna.

"Pussy juice always tastes nice," her Mom replied. Then she paused and smiled, "You could eat some of mine."

"You mean go down on you?" Hanna asked wide-eyed.

Her Mom nodded, "Why not? We're already beyond the shy stage."

"I wasn't trying to stop it, I'd love to," said Hanna who had been thinking about eating her Mom out for weeks. "Let me do it."

Her Mom stood, reaching down to help Hanna up, before sitting down on the couch beside the still kissing Spencer and Veronica. The blonde teen waited as her Mom got comfortable and opened her legs; one of the minor surprises of the night was that her Mom had a Brazilian. Dropping onto her knees, Hanna shuffled forward about to begin her first ever pussy licking. She felt both nervous and excited, aware it was taboo and not caring. She placed her hands gently on her Mom's thighs, stroking them. She moved her head forward, opening her mouth and gingerly began to lick.

It was gratifying that her Mom moaned immediately in appreciation. It gave Hanna the confidence to go faster and put more pressure on, her tongue pushing at the hole. Her Mom moaned again. Hanna pressed her hands down her Mom's legs, massaging the thighs and using them to balance herself as she went further at her Mom's cunt, forcing the tongue between the lips and into the pink. 

"Ooohhh," her Mom gasped, "Hanna..."

The teen went faster. It was so much more exciting than she thought to be between her Mom's legs, pussy eating her. And her Mom was right, the juice tasted lovely. She lapped it up, letting it slide over her tongue and into her throat, guzzling it like it was a calorie free liquid candy. Her Mom rocked in ecstasy and Hanna suspected she knew what it was like, Caleb had gone down on her a couple of times and it had been so enjoyable she'd cum multiple times. She pushed her tongue down the hole, sweeping round the tunnel and loving the shudder of her Mom, showing how well she was doing.

"Ooooohhh, Spencer," from beside her Veronica groaned and Hanna sensed, rather than saw, that her friend was on her knees lapping her Mom as well. And from the squeals and grunts behind her Em and Aria were also between their Mother's legs, showing them what their lithe tongues could do. It was a turn on for Hanna, who always had a bit of an exhibitionist side and she went harder and faster, slurping her Mom like it was a race.

"Uurrrrhhh, yessss, that's it Hanna baby, lick out Mommy's cunt, ohhhh yesss, fuck, do that thing with your tongue again, oooohhh, urrrrhhh," Ashley shuddered and the sofa shook as she and Veronica both came. "Aaarrrrghhh, yessss, aaarrrrgghhh."

Just because her Mom had orgasmed didn't seem a good reason to stop and so Hanna carried on licking at the increasingly wet twat. She was finding the reality was so much better than the fantasy. It wasn't just the taste - though that was yummy, it was knowledge that she was making her Mom cum, her tongue was creating pleasure in the woman she loved most.

"Oooohhh, aaaarrghhh, yesssss," Ashley came again and Hanna continued lapping. Except after a few moments Ashley pushed her head back, looking down at her lovingly. "Oh baby that was wonderful."

"Thanks Mom," Hanna blushed in pleasure, "I could eat it more," she added eagerly.

"Well why don't you lie down on the floor over there and let me take some of the weight," her Mom said.

Hanna nodded and stood up, seeing that Spencer was already a few moments ahead of her and starting to lie down on the carpet. Hanna followed, lying down beside her as the Moms joined them.

*

Veronica watched in horny desire as her daughter walked the few feet from the couch to the middle of the room, her ass swaying gently, before turning to cast her Mom a look that both wanton and loving. Veronica smiled back, placing all her own lust into the beam and Spencer lay down slowly on her back. Veronica couldn't believe how well the night was going, or perhaps she could, she'd always been confident her plan would work and she'd be getting some sweet cunt licking from Spencer. Perhaps the surprise wasn't how easily Spencer and the others had been seduced, but what a great pussy lapper her teenage daughter had turned out to be, easily an 'A' grade cunt muncher, one of the best Veronica had sampled in the last couple of years.

Hanna was moving forward to lie beside her friend, looking gingerly at her, like they shouldn't be doing this together. Veronica disagreed, even if the teen didn't know it, a night like this was made more special by sharing with your friends; Veronica was sharing it with hers. She looked at Ashley, beside her and excited at the thought of more Hanna tongue, and Pam and Ella guiding their teenage offspring to their feet and felt a rush of happiness they were all getting their desirable daughter's together. 

Spencer was on the floor with Hanna beside her. Veronica smiled at her own daughter, "I'm going to sit on your face, so you use that delightful tongue again."

"I'm going to do the same," Ashley added, looking at Hanna and smiling.

The two teen's nodded and Veronica thought it was so sweet as they reached out and held each other's hands. It became sweeter as Aria and Em joined them, the two other teenagers lying at either end of the row and reaching out to hold their friends as their Mom's stepped over them. Veronica briefly looked round at the other women, all were grinning happily, pleased with the evening and their daughter's wanton mouths. Veronica resisted an urge to be too smug as she lowered herself down over her teenage daughter, not stopping until she could feel herself pressed on the Spencer's pretty face. She wiggled her pussy over the mouth, "Eat me."

The teen pushed her face at her Mom's twat and began to lick, showing again what a great cunt lapper she was. Veronica tremble on her haunches and gripped her thighs, as Spencer's skilled and flexible tongue drove up and down the Milf's wet snatch. "Mmmnnn, that's it, uuuhhhh."

Beside her on one side Pam shuddered and on the other Ashley and at the end of the line Ella, bouncing on her haunches as well as she worked her pussy at her brunette sexpot. They groaned and gasped as well, muttering little oaths of pleasure and squeaking appeals for more. Veronica reached out her hands and took those of her friends, the four of them in a line, bouncing and shaking on their daughter's faces. It felt so good, not just the pussy licking - though that was intense - but to be sharing such an intimate and special moment as face-sitting Spencer with her friends. Especially when they were also getting the tongue fuckings of their lives from their daughters. 

"Mmmnnn, yessss, ohhhh," Veronica ground her cunt into her daughter's mouth, encouraging the slutty teen to lap even faster. Veronica shuddered and arched her back, gratified at how good Spencer had turned out to be; Melissa was a disappointment in that regard. "Ooooh, yes baby, lick Mom until she cums."

Spencer seemed up for the challenge, as did her friends, the four teens all driving their tongues up and forward, slapping the pussies and licking their juice. The Mom's gasped and jerked, clasping each other hands hard and as they shivered in pleasure, vibrating along like an buzzing electric wire. "MMMnnnn, ohhhh, urrrrhhh, aaaaarrghh, harder Spencer, harder."

The teenager did and Veronica felt the orgasmic pleasure tearing up her and bringing tears to her eyes. She knew with a few more moments she'd explode, "Faster, more, baby tongue my cunt, aaaarrghh." Spencer was up to the challenge pounding her Mom's twat with wild abandon. The tongue pounded up the pussy vigorously and violently, leaving it soaking with lust. Veronica shook back, her hands gripping her friends as hard as they were gripping her, "Aaaaaarrghhhh, yesssss, aaaargggghhh." 

Grunting she let go off her friend's hands and just let the orgasm wash through her like a warm wave on a tropical beach. Below her Spencer's licking slowed from frenzied to relaxed, cleaning the pussy of juice rather than slamming it to heaven. Standing up Veronica smiled and looked down at the teen, cum covering her face and glistening under the lights. "Spencer, you were wonderful."

"Mmnn, Mom you were so tasty, I never knew a woman could be so sweet," the teen licked her lips of her Mom's flavour.

"You want me to fuck you now, properly, with a strap-on?" Veronica wouldn't have asked if she hadn't known the answer.

"Yes, oh, yes," said Spencer, she began to pull down her pyjama bottoms. 

Beside her the other teens also divesting themselves of their pyjamas, as their Moms asked them the same question and, not surprisingly, got the same answer. Veronica walked over to the shoulder bag Ella had brought, with their strap-ons and pulled her one out. Pam was already there, buckling hers in place as she prepared to fuck her lesbian daughter. The two women grinned at each other, not needing words to say how much they were enjoying it.

*

Lying back with her friends around her Emily shivered. It was a little bit of nerves, even if unlike the others she wasn't a lesbian virgin, her previous sexual encounters had never got beyond tongues and fingers, and the only dildo she had ever had in her cunt had been a solo effort. But mainly it was anticipation, she knew being fucked by her Mom was wrong, but it was also so exciting. And doing it with her friends added a whole new extra thrill, sharing some great taboo secret with her BFFs. She kicked away her pyjamas and looked at her Mom as she stood with the others, adjusting her strap-on. Em couldn't help but rub her slit as she waited, the excitement mounting as she imagined the large strap-on her Mom was mounting slamming into her.

The worse thing about the wait was that Em could see her Mom was ready first, but was waiting for the other and Ella Montgomery was having trouble threading the strap through the buckle. It must have only taken her friend's Mom ten seconds to slip in the recalcitrant leather, but to a horny Em it could have been forever. 

Eventually the four women turned to them, the huge strap-ons dangling between their legs. "So girls, you all ready for a Mommy fuck?" asked Pam and Em wasn't the only one who squeaked "Yes."

The four cougars prowled forward, straightening their dildos and holding them in their hands like weapons. Down they went on their daughter's, spreading the girl's legs wide open so they draped across each other. Guiding the toys, the Milfs, almost in unison, drove them into the waiting and wanton teen holes. Emily gasped and shuddered, moaning noisily as she was entered by a strap-on for the first time. Around her, her friends were equally loud as their Moms penetrated them as well. The Milfs continued to work the toys in and out, quickly letting go off the toys as they went deep into their daughters . Instead they placed their hands either side of the teens so they looked like a line of athletic Moms doing press-ups, with the teens for mats.

"Oooohhhh," moaned Em, her legs widening and a leg scraping over Spencer. She rose and pushed her pelvis to meet her Mom's thrust, encouraging her to ram the large toy deep. Her Mom grinned as the teen moved and gyrated, slamming herself harder down so that Em's large tits bounced and boinged as her body vibrated under the hammering. "Oooohhh," the teen grunted and moaned again, her back arching. She reached one arm to wrap round her Mom's back, the other was sliding into Spencer's, the two teens gripping each other hard, in friendship and camaraderie. Pam's hand was in the small gap between the teens, so close were the couples fucking that it was competing with Veronica's the two Milfs fingers almost spread over each other. 

"Aaaaaarrhh, oooohhh," from the other side of the chain, less a couple of feet away Emily could hear the passionate sounds of Hanna and Aria as they too were fucked by their Moms. "Oooohhh, urrrrhhhh."

"Yes, Mom, yes," Emily moaned. She had never felt the pleasure she was feeling now, not even when Paige had gone down on her or Maya had slid a couple of fingers into her twat and worked them. She now knew only her Mom would suit her, only the woman who birthed her had the skills to fuck her like she needed to be fucked. That was wrong, but oh, so, so right. "Pound me more, Mom, ram my pussy so good."

Around her the others gasped and cried, testament to ecstatic bliss they were too getting from their Moms. The Milfs thrust and hammered with a skill and intensity which suggested that they banged plenty of hot pussy before and knew exactly how to wield their plastic weapons for maximum pleasure. Beneath the carpet the old wooden floor creaked with their exertions, the sound of it sounding an accompaniment to the teenager's joyful squeals and the Mom's excited grunts.

"Mmmnn, yeah Emily, take my cock, enjoy my big fake dick," Pam groaned as she pounded in, her tits bouncing against Emily's. Their bodies crashed together, merging for milliseconds into one before they split as Pam rose and her daughter fell. Again and again they came together and broke away, each time Emily's back bent and her waist rose. 

Pam moved faster and faster, perhaps competing with Veronica, who in turn was in competition with Ashley who was racing Ella, who in turn was try to outdo Ashley, who wanted to match Veronica, who needed to beat Pam. The four of them raced away, their daughters the real winners. The more vigorous the competition, the faster they went the more the teens screamed and squealed in a powerful ecstasy, driven along by their Moms thrusts. The Milfs grinned and continued, knowing what the results of their race were and going even faster to force their own daughter into the loudest and most intense orgasms known to women.

"AAaaarrrghh," shrieked Emily, "Fuuuckkk aaaarggghhh."

"Yessss, yeeeessss, yessssssss!" howled Spencer.

"Fuucccckk, yessssss, fuccccckkk," screamed Hanna.

"Goddddddd, fuccccckkk, yesssssss," hollered Aria.

The barn reverberated to the sounds of the orgasming teens, so loud that even the owls in the trees outside fled, flapping into the darkness. The teens didn't care, all they cared about was the cock and getting it deep and hard. And luckily there Moms were out to give it them. Even as they came the cougars continued, pounding their daughters through the orgasm and onto the tropical beaches of desire beyond. The teens gasped and groaned, rocking and rolling, the lewd pleasures of being Mom fucked far outweighing any reservations about partaking in the taboo of lesbian incest. "Ooohhh, fuck me more Mom, oooohhh make me cum."

Emily squeezed Spencer's hand hard and her friend squeezed back, both looking upwards into their Moms face and in their expressions willingly submitting to the older women's domination. The cougars speared down, violently, hammering their thick rubber cocks into the tight teenage holes, making the walls slippery with cum and loose with thrusting. Spencer's leg rubbed up her friend's, trembling and vibrating as her Mom bounced her like a ball. Em's legs stretched and relaxed, the muscles developing a mind of their own as the teen came again. Her back bent and her nails bit into Spencer's hand, "Aaaarrrrghhh, fuuccck me Mom, aaaaarrggghh, fuucckkk me."

Spencer was cumming as well, "Fuuucckkk, yesssss, yesssss," her hand clawed back at Em's.

And beside them Aria and Hanna were orgasming loudly as well, their cries joining their friends in a cacophony of sexual bliss, "AAaaarrrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrggghh."

Emily collapsed back on the floor, panting heavily as her Mom withdrew. The four Milfs slowly got back on their feet, grinning and smiling at each other as they looked down at their hot daughters, cunts sopping with a new kind of love. Gradually Emily got to her feet as well, her friends clambering up after her. She smiled shyly then sensually at her Mom, "That was great fun."

The Milf pulled her closer so that they were again tit to tit, "It's something I think we've both been wanting to do for a long time." 

That was so true, thought Emily, she'd been thinking about her Mom for at least a month. She nodded, "It is." As soon as the words were past her lips her Mom's mouth was on them, kissing her passionately, her hands reaching down to cradle and fondle the teen's taut ass. The other Moms were doing the same, the noise of kissing replacing that off fucking, if only for a short while.

Pam broke the kiss and looked Em in her eyes, "For our first time there's another hole I'd like to try."

"My ass?" Emily couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, even if she then tried to turn her smile into one of hope; if she been fantasising about her Mom for a month, for at least three quarters of that time the dreams had involved her Mom toying her ass.

"Yes, Emily, if you're ready," her Mom purred.

"I am," said Emily as her Mom took her hand and led her to the centre of the room. Aria was already there, on her hands and knees, her Mom behind her, positioning the teen just right. 

Pam guided Em so that she was opposite her friend, "Get down on your hands and knees, Emily, let me bang that butt."

The teen nodded and got down. 

*

Aria quivered in anticipation, as her Mom stroked her ass and gently lifted it so that the hole was facing upwards, her back bent to raise it. Opposite her, Em was getting down, obviously as excited as Aria with what was happening. Seconds later Hanna and Spencer joined them, the two other teens assuming the position in front of their Moms and opposite each other. The four of them formed a cross, each looking at her best friends as they prepared to all loose their anal virginity together. 

Behind them their Moms were lining up, stroking the teenage butts and gently pulling apart the cheeks. Aria gazed at her friends, wondering if she had the same expression as they did, a little scared, a little confused, very excited. It wasn't like they hadn't all talked about getting it in the ass, and they'd all thought they'd give it a go, it was just they assumed it would be a one on one with a college boyfriend (or girlfriend for Em) not in a group fuckfest with their Moms. 

"Mmmnnn," Aria moaned as her Mom fully pried open her buttocks, exposing the tight little rosebud. Her nervousness was vanishing and her excitement was building. Any second now her anal cherry would be popped, something she could never get back; she knew that, even at this late stage, she could ask her Mom not to do it, to fuck her cunt instead. She didn't, she wiggled her buttocks invitingly. "Mmnnn fuck me, Mom, fuck my ass."

"Ooooohh," beside her Spencer's mouth opened and her eyes closed, her face twisting like a long drawn out yawn as she was anally penetrated. 

However, Aria barely had time to recognise that was what was changing her friend's expression before her own Mom was slide her large plastic cock into the teenager's anus. Aria gave a small gasp, her lips forming a surprised O even as she was expecting it. The muscle fought for half a second, before giving it and letting the dildo, still lubed with pussy juice, into the ass. It only went in half an inch at first, but that was enough for Aria to conclude her anal virginity was well and truly broken and she let out a quick grunt of triumph, "Yes."

Her Mom was far from finished, as around her both Em and Hanna gasped as they too lost their butt cherries, Ella held the toy in her hand and pushed it in. Aria grunted and wriggled, trying to work her ass up the down coming dildo. It was tight and just a little sore, but it was also pleasurable and fun, the taboo of it adding an extra frisson to the excitement. Aria's body sloped downwards, her hands reaching out and forwards, even as her friends did the same, so they're fingers were all touching and pressing against each other in the cross's centre.

"Mmmmnn, oohhh, urrrrrhhh," the teens shuddered and trembled, their spines curving as they rose their asses. Behind them the Moms pushed the toys deeper and deeper into places which had never felt the touch of plastic cock before, the walls resisting valiantly for moments and then giving way, much to their owner's pleasure. The friends continued to moan, "MMmnnn, urrrrhhh, ooooohhhh."

The faces in front of Aria were contorting in ecstasy as their Moms pushed the cocks into them; Aria suspected her expression was the same. Behind her Ella had obviously decided the cock was now impaled deep enough it didn't need her hand for guidance and support, and instead was holding the teen's side and thrusting back and forth. The toy was certainly going in faster and deeper, driving into the passage and making Aria's body tingle with sexual joy. She stretched her fingers out, deliberately brushing them over her friends and feeling their vibrations as their Moms bounced their asses. 

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh, urrrrhhhh, fuck my ass Mom, ooooohhh yes, fuck it deep," the teen gasped.

"Oooohhh yes, me as well Mom, hammer my asshole so good," Emily squeaked.

"Take me, ram me, Mom, slam your dick all the way down my butthole," Spencer moaned.

"Oooohhh, fuuuckkk, yessss, harder Mom, ooohhh God, fuck my butt open," Hanna grunted.

The four older women seemed happy to comply, thrusting and hammering the dildos down the teenage asses. Looking up Aria could see them jerking and shoving, the hips of Ashley, Pam and Veronica working as fast as she felt her Mom's. She could see their boobs bouncing and swinging as they rammed forward, the concentrated expressions on their face, tinged with pleasure and excitement; each one of them holding their daughter's waist and using her as balance in the same way Ella was doing for her. 

Even as she looked Aria could see the women smile at each other. She knew from their looks that the decision to seduce their daughters wasn't a spur of a moment thing or even an accident from drinking too much wine in the kitchen, but a long term plan that was coming to fruition. However, as the teen was having the anal orgasms of her life from her Mom and she could tell her friends were all being equally satisfied, Aria was more than happy that it was a plan that was being fulfilled. She dropped her head, the effort of keeping it up too much, and squealed in excitement, "Aaaarrrghhh, Mom, aaaarrgghhh, fuck me so good. Aaaaaarrghhh!"

The dildo was all the way in, with each pound it's thick body slamming open the teen's hole, her Mom's thighs smacking against her buttocks. It felt so good, that Aria screamed and hollered with each thrust, her cries competing with those of her equally fucked friends. The four teens all bounced forward and sprang back in time with them Mom's, squeaking and squealing as they were banged like they'd never been before. "Aaaarrrrghh, aaaarrggghh," they all screamed in unison.

The Milfs continued to pound hard, driving their daughters to new orgasmic heights. Aria could feel the ecstasy flooding her, so powerful it was like overdosing on cocaine, so wonderful it was like bathing in a warm, petal filled bath, so exciting it was like skydiving from a plane. Her Mom was so good, so experienced, so strong and skilled - the older woman knowing what to do to make Aria a quivering wreck of pleasure. The teen screamed again, pushing her ass backwards to meet her Mom and get the most enjoyment from the hard thrust. The orgasm hit her again, almost blowing her mind with its intensity. "AAaarrrrgghhh fucccckkk meeeee!"

The others were the same, screaming in pleasure, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, yessssss, yesssss, yesssss," as their Moms pounded their asses open like cavern entrances. "Aaaarrrghhh, fuck, aaaaaaarrghhhh."

The barn was loud with their screams.

There was a cool draught of air in Aria's ass as her Mom withdrew. Aria could hear her and other Mom's pants of exertion as the teen's cries subsided. She swivelled on her knees to look up at her Mom. The Milf was grinning, "Did you enjoy that Aria?"

The teen nodded, "It was amazing."

Her Mom smiled and gestured with her to the side, "I see Spencer's already cleaning her Mom's cock, do you want to give it a go?"

Aria nodded eagerly and opened her mouth for the delicious treat to come.

*

Spencer's ass was aching like it had never ached before. But she regarded that as a fair trade for the orgasm after orgasm she'd received from her Mom's large plastic cock. She sat on her knees looking up at the Milf and thinking how attractive she was and how great it had been to fuck her. The dildo stuck out from between her Mom's legs, smeared with her ass.

Her Mom saw her looking at the fat dick that had just been fucking her butt and smiled, "Do you want to suck it Spencer? Have a go..."

The teen nodded eagerly. She'd sucked Toby of course, but always before fucking never after; and this cock, unlike Toby had been in her butt. And it was worn by her Mom, taboo upon taboo. She opened her lips and slid them down the dong. It tasted bitter, but the flavour didn't matter compared to the excitement of sitting on her knees in front of her Mom sucking at her Mom's strap-on. It made her feel so bad and wicked, so hot and sexually desirable. Especially when she looked up and saw the expression on her Mom's face.

The other Moms were lining up beside hers, her friends on their knees in front of them. Soon they too were sucking on the dildos, the four teens bobbing their heads back and forth as they sucked more and more of the cock in. Hanna was the first to reach down and start to rub her pussy, but seeing the movement out of the corner of the eye made Spencer even more horny as her own fingers reached down to massage her wet slot.

The four teens sucked and fingered enthusiastically, as their Moms looked down, smiling lovingly at the sight. The younger women's heads bobbed back and forth, as they got more used to the dicks taking them further and further into themselves and cleaning them off any trace of their asses. 

"Mmmnnn suck it Spencer baby, blow my cock," Veronica murmured encouragement, her hands stroking and massaging the back of her daughter's scalp, subtly pressing her deeper. The teen swallowed more, starting to deep throat the dick, something she'd never done for Toby, no matter how often he had asked. It made her gasp and wretch a little, gagging as she pushed herself forward and felt the tip of the toy tickle her tonsils. Her Mom's groans of appreciation were, however, the only reward she needed to continue, despite the discomfort, "Oooohh, that's so good, clean my dick like a hot little dyke."

Her friend's Mom were also encouraging their deep-throating daughters:

"Swallow it all, Em, that's a good girl."

"Yes, Hanna baby, you can take it deeper, oh that's right suck my dick clean."

"Suck it Aria, suck it all, deep-throat Mom's cock and wash it clean."

The four teens sucked eagerly, all of them engulfing the huge dicks with their lips and sucking them all down, ignoring the saliva that dribbled out the cracks of their lips and dripped down their naked fronts. Their heads jerked energetically, looking like four nodding dogs on a shelf, bouncing in unison. All the time they rubbed and fingered their pussies, juicing them up, so that the cum stained their cunts and digits and droplets fell to the carpet.

However, soon Spencer's jaw started to ache with the effort being continually wide open. She ignored it as long as she could, wanting to make sure her Mom's dildo was so clean that she'd have been able to eat with it, if she hadn't been eating it already. But eventually she knew she had to stop and she only hoped that her Mom was satisfied.

Her head sprang back and she noticed her friends were doing the same. Despite the ache in her jaw she managed a smile, "Mmmnn, that's the best cock I've tasted."

"Hopefully the only one," her Mom arched her eyebrow

The smile said she wasn't being serious, but still Spencer changed the subject. "I've really enjoyed tonight."

"As have we," veronica smiled at the other Moms who were nodding their agreement, "I think we might suggest these sleepovers are a regular thing."

Below them the four teens smiled their approval.


End file.
